The Story of 69 Mcfadden Wiki
Welcome to the !'''The story begins on June 9th 1969. The Hall of fame quarterback was born in Bacon Level Alaska (USA). He later moved to Pennsylvania for an experimental cryogenic procedure. As a result of this experiment, 69 was frozen in time. He was later awakened. He woke up to an unfamiliar world. Because of his high adaptability be would learn the world and his customs within a few months. He went to school as a regular student, up until he got to middle school. During the highly experimental procedure 69 was mutated, it gave him extreme knowledge and sports ability. During his middle school run he started in every sport including cheerleading. But he mostly excelled at quarterback. During his high school and middle school years he went undefeated and threw for at least 3,000 yards a season. Many scouts had their eyes on him. But the first Place to hit him up was Ball state university. Although he was one of the best high school players the scout had ever seen, he majorly under performed. He failed to lead his team past the regular season more than once and lead the NCAA in interceptions in all Four of his seasons. This dropped his draft stock. He was by the picked by "New York Giants", drafted early in the 3rd round as the 69th pick. He felt his college football legacy was a failure to himself and more importantly his team. Letting his failure drive him he wanted his NFL career to be the GREATEST OF ALL TIME. He adopted the number 69. From this point on he became the hardest working, most elusive and most talented QB in the league (and soon to be ever). After Eli Manning's retirement, 69 took over as starting QB, in his first NFL start he proved to being successor, by setting every single game QB rookie record. The only way to describe his play was Lamar Jackson and Tom Brady mixed into one. He kept climbing the chain in quarter ranking in the NFL. In his rookie year he lead the former 4-11 giants to a super bowl victory. After this he consistently lead the giants to the playoffs and more super bowls. ''Accomplishments include'' . Single game passing yards record .Single game passing touchdown record .Single game rushing yard record .single game rushing touchdown record .single season passing yard record .Single season passing touchdown record .single season rushing touchdown record .single season rushing yards record . A career perfect passer rating . Never having a losing record . The most super bowl appearances ever . The most super bowl victories ever . One of Fourteen quarterbacks to throw a 99 yard touchdown (Tom Brady, Eli manning, Gus Frerotte, Jeff Garcia, Trent Green, Brett Favre, Stan Humphries, Ron Jaworski, Jim Plunkett, Sonny Jurgensen, Karl Sweetan, George Izo, Frank Filchock, 69 Mcfadden) . Rushed for a 99 yard touchdown .Holding the single season rushing record . A record 19 MVP's . Highest paid player in NFL history '' ''' .Hall Of Fame inductee .Has thrown 0 NFL interceptions .Only has only 1 career fumble. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item ''Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse